


What Happened in the Kitchen

by ambooradley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Impala Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambooradley/pseuds/ambooradley
Summary: After kissing for the first time, Dean decides to clear his head by hunting. It doesn't work, and of course he gets a (mostly) unexpected guest.





	1. We Need to Talk About the Kitchen

Dean ganked this one on his own. Three days ago he sent Sam off to do research on the British Men of Letters and told him he'd do this job solo. The truth was, he really needed time to think. And to kill a monster.

He couldn't get the kiss out of his mind.

Even now, heart still pounding from fighting off a woman in white, sitting behind the wheel of the Impala, his brain kept drifting back to being pressed up against him in the bunker kitchen, and the sweet, sickening moment their lips finally touched.

Who made the first move? They'd been dancing around this for months now. Casual flirting. The innocence of Cas never knowing how close was too close. And then he was there, thigh pressed against his in the kitchen, and suddenly Dean was pressed against the wall, and Dean was pushing his mouth toward Cas' already open lips. They had been arguing, like they had been doing too much recently, and Dean had said something too harsh. Cas pushed him up against the wall, rage in his eyes, thighs pressed to Dean's, hands pushing Dean's shoulders back against the wall. It had surprised Dean, Cas' anger. He let out a huff of breath, and Cas was staring at him with those blue eyes, and he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and smashed his mouth to Cas'. Dean didn't know what he was expecting, but that kiss had sent tingles down his whole body. He had moved his hands down to Cas' back and pulled him closer, their whole bodies pushed against each other. Cas' gasp had let Dean push his tongue into his mouth, and he felt an explosion in his body and grabbed Cas' ass and pulled him even closer. He was going to explode with want.

And Dean couldn't think about this anymore. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

"Damn it! Get it together!" He yelled. He started the car and rubbed his face with both hands. He gently placed his forehead against the wheel. "You can't do this," he whispered. "Not to him."

"To who?" Came his voice from the back seat. Of course he would swoosh in here.

"Hey, Cas." What a dumb thing to say. He turned around to face him in the back seat. "Do you need something? Is Sam alright?"

"Sams fine. I. I don't need anything per se. I just came to see how you are. How are you?" His voice was tentative and halting. He wouldn't meet Dean's eyes.

"Ok. Well. I'm fine."

"Did you get the thing you were after?" Cas asked. He looked up at Dean then, bright blue eyes wide.

Dean looked at him and said a silent thank you that Cas landed in the backseat. If he was in the front, there's no way Dean could keep his hands off him, especially not after thinking about the kitchen so intensely.

"I got the woman in white. Just burned her bones." 

"Is that what you were after?" Cas turned his gaze down again, and Dean couldn't take it. He reached out his hand and pulled Cas' chin up to look at him.

"No, Cas. That's not what I was after."

"Oh." Cas said, "What did you think you were coming here for?" He was slightly pushing his chin into Dean's fingers, and he could feel Dean's thumb rubbing his jaw line. He was trying desperately hard to will Dean to kiss him again.

"I thought I was coming here to get away from you." Cas snapped his eyes up at Dean and pulled his face away. Dean's hand fell with a thump onto the seat. He realized his mistake and instantly reached out to grab Cas' wrist.

"No, not like that. I don't want you to go. I came here to try and clear my head. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I thought ganking something would help. I was just trying to get what happened in the kitchen out of my head." He was stumbling on his words now. "Not that I want to forget about it. But, you know, you're my friend, and an angel, and I don't want to ruin things between us or Sam. I was worried tha--"

Cas leaned forward and grasped Dean's chin. "Please. Stop talking." He leaned in and kissed him then. Dean melted into his lips. He reached his hand to the back of Cas' head, dug his fingers in his hair and tugged ever so slightly. Cas' mouth opened in a gasp, and Dean pushed his tongue in the wet cave. He bit Cas' lower lip. He damned the stupid car seat that was keeping his body from pushing against Cas'. He praised whatever being in the universe let him be here in this moment. It was fireworks.

Cas pulled back gently and placed a light kiss on Dean's lips. "Dean," he said once he finally caught his breath. "We do need to talk about the kitchen." He leaned forward, ass pressed into Dean's face, and turned the car engine off.


	2. Dean's Baby

Cas sank back in the seat. Dean's eyes were closed and Cas could see his chest moving up and down from his breathing. The sudden silence from the car engine cutting off felt heavy.

"Dean?" Cas asked. "We need to talk about the kitchen."

Dean looked at Cas. "What about it?"

"You know, the same thing that just happened in your baby. We need to talk about the kissing."

"Cas, what is there to talk about? We kissed. Can we leave it there? Do we need to talk about it? I just explained why I ran. I don't need to talk about it anymore." Dean was staring down at the seat. Cas' ass pressed against his face had given him goose bumps, and he was trying to press his palm into the base of his erection. Why did Cas do this to him?

"I want to talk about it. I get it, I think. But you left me standing in the kitchen and just up and said I'm going on a case. It's been four days. You could have called. Are you mad at me?"

Dean watched Cas shift his gaze downward. "Am I mad at you?" It came out in a whisper and Cas looked up at Dean's green eyes staring at him. "I could never be mad at you. I'm scared, Cas. I've never felt this way about anyone. I've never felt this way about a guy. You're not human, Cas. You're a heavenly being. You're terrifying and awe-inspiring, and you're my best friend. What if I mess this up? We've been fighting so much. I don't want to mess this up." Dean choked on his last words but refused to break eye contact.

"Mess it up? Dean, what if you don't? What if it's perfect? What if we're both too afraid of letting this work that we live the rest of our lives miserable. I'm scared, too, Dean, but I can't live like that, not after that kiss. I've felt love, Dean, and I know you feel it, too." Cas reached out and grabbed Dean's hand. "What if we let this go at it's own pace? What if we just have this night, away from the Bunker, away from Sam, away from our lives as a hunter and angel and just be two people figuring out what it means to be attracted to someone?"

"Cas, I--I can't let you get hurt because of me. I can't watch what happened to Lisa happen to you. You're so important to me. You're everything. I can't lose you." Dean gripped Cas' hand tighter. "You're right, it's important that we talk about this. I know I need to acknowledge my feelings. I know what I've felt. I know I've been hiding it for so long. In Purgatory, when you ripped your hand from mine, I thought I'd die. I thought there's no way I can live without him, so I've been pushing down my feelings for you. It's easier to pretend you're just another being to protect than to think of you as the love of my life."

Cas stared at him. This was too much. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed Dean to talk about it. "Dean, from the moment I raised your from Perdition, I knew you were the love of my life. I can't thank you enough for all the things you've done for me. You taught me how to be human."

They looked at each over the seat of the car. Dean couldn't stop staring at him, the curve of his lips, his blue eyes, the way his jaw jutted out. He moved his hand to cup his face.

"Dean, can we kiss now? I'd really like to kiss you now." Cas whispered. He pressed his lips against the pad of Dean's thumb.

Dean closed his eyes. "Yes, baby, we can kiss now."


	3. Night Moves

How did they end up here, in the back seat?

They were not a hunter and an angel right now. They were just two people discovering each other.

At some point, Dean had climbed over the seat and had pushed Cas down onto it. They were pressed against each other, Dean propping himself up on his elbow to kiss Cas. He kept sucking Cas' bottom lip and biting it, and each time Cas moaned into Dean's mouth. Every time Cas moaned, Dean pressed his dick down onto Cas. He ached and ached, his jeans too tight around his erection. He could feel the outline of Cas' own erection pressing into his thigh, and he desperately wanted to touch it. But he didn't know if that's what Cas wanted, and damn if he was going to move too fast with Cas.

He could do just kissing. He could.

He sat up and leaned back against Cas' propped legs. He watched the steady rise and fall of Cas' chest, and he kept himself from pulling down Cas' shirt collar and licking the indention. It was taking everything in him not to rip his shirt off.

"Dean, why'd you stop? I know I don't have a lot of practice, but I think I'm doing ok." Cas stared up at him.

"You're doing a great job. A really great job. We've never talked about this. About," he let out a sigh. "About more than kissing. Don't get me wrong, this is great. I can do this all night if you want, but I thought I should mention it in case I do something you don't want. It's hard to control myself."

Cas pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned in close to look into Dean's green eyes. "Dean, I will tell you if I don't want to do something. I promise. But for now, I don't want you to control yourself. I want to kiss you. And if it leads to something more. Well, I'm an angel. I can heal myself."

And he fucking winked at Dean.

Dean let out a whispered, "Awesome."

Cas pushed him back into the seat. Hard. Just like he had in the kitchen. Though this time, it wasn't rage in his eyes. It was need.

Dean pulled Cas into his lap. He could feel the tip of his dick press into his stomach. He pushed Cas' trench coat off of him and it fell onto the floor of the Impala. They were kissing again, but Cas couldn't keep still. The added pressure of Dean's stomach pushing into the over-stimulated head of his penis combined with his pants having been rubbing him for too long was sending him into a spiral. He kept pushing himself up and down on Dean's lap. And Dean was groaning with the effort not to let go.

Dean gave up trying to kiss him. He undid Cas' tie and let it hang from his shirt. He started on the buttons of his shirt. He unbuttoned the first two and used the tie to pull Cas closer to him. Dean sucked his neck and simultaneously grabbed Cas' ass. He pushed Cas closer to him, making Cas grind down on his own over-stimulated dick. He moaned and involuntarily thrust his hips into Cas.

Cas pushed Dean's flannel off of him and pulled his undershirt up and over his head. He threw it into the front seat. When his chest was exposed, Cas ran his hands all the way from Dean's neck to the very top on his jeans. He felt Dean shiver under him. Cas was making small thrusting movements with his hips, not completely aware of his vessel. It was driving Dean crazy.

"Cas." Dean grabbed Cas' hips hard. "Please. If you keep moving, I won't be able to last much longer."

He started unbuttoning the rest of Cas' shirt and let it slide off his shoulders. He could feel Cas straining with the effort not to move. Dean leaned forward and lightly bit Cas' neck. He kept gently biting until he got to his collar bone. And then he licked the indentation. He felt Cas hold his breath. He felt him shaking.

When he opened his eyes, they were blazing with grace. He ran his hands down Dean's chest and swiftly undid the button and zipper on his jeans. He felt Dean lift himself and Cas up. Cas pulled his jeans down over the roundness of Dean's ass, and then Cas slid off of Dean onto the floor. He pulled Dean's jeans down past his thighs and looked up at him. Dean was staring at him, breathing hard. He nodded almost imperceptibly, and Cas slid his jeans off the rest of the way. He kissed a trail up his left inner thigh, stopping when he got to his boxer line. He moved his head up to the top on his boxers and kissed a line all the way across. He slid his fingers under the waistband and lifted, letting the head of Dean's penis show just an inch. Cas lowered his mouth over it, but did not touch it. He breathed across it, staring up at Dean.

"Dean?" He felt his chin lightly touch the head. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head. "Will you call me your baby again?"

Dean looked down at Cas. "Yes, baby, you're mine."

Cas pulled Dean's boxers down. He looked at Dean's cock laying out on his stomach and flit his eyes back up. He licked from the base all the way to the tip, keeping his eyes on Dean.

"I am your baby," Cas said. He took Dean into his mouth. He sucked in his cheeks and moved all the way down his shaft until Dean was pushing into the back of his throat. He moved up and down, Dean's hands in Cas' hair, pulling and pulling. He could hear Dean moaning loudly, almost yelling, and it fueled him to go farther. When he got Dean all the way back into his throat again, he swallowed. He felt Dean pull his hair hard and thrust his hips into the back of his throat. Cas let himself be pulled off.

"Dean, you taste so good. You taste lik--" but Dean was pulling him up onto his lap. He sucked on Dean's neck and moved up to his earlobe. He sucked it into his mouth while Dean undid Cas' pants button and zipper. Cas lifted himself and let Dean push them down. He moved to sit next to Dean and pushed them all the way off. Dean immediately grasped Cas' dick, the shaft standing up. Cas closed his eyes while Dean moved his hand up and down quickly.

Dean pulled Cas' underwear off. "Cas, baby, I won't do this if you don't want to. Just say no if you don't think you can handle it." Cas looked over at Dean and silently slid himself into his lap. His ass faced Dean so that he could hold onto the Impala seat to steady himself.

He heard Dean's breath catch. Dean reached a hand over to Cas. He looked at the fingers in front of his face. Dean said, "Suck, baby. Hard."

Cas took three fingers into his mouth and sucked. He could feel his own dick bouncing as he did so, heavy and almost sore from lack of attention. This was a new feeling for his vessel.

Finally, Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas' mouth. "Tell me if this hurts, baby." He dragged a wet finger around Cas' rim. Cas leaned forward over the seat, not expecting the sensation to feel so damn good.

Dean pushed a finger into Cas. He felt Cas tense and reached his other hand around to grasp his dick. He lightly rolled his thumb over the head and simultaneously pushed his finger further into Cas. Cas' moan filled the car and Dean felt his dick jump at the sound. He fingered his ass and loosely jerked Cas off at the same time. He could feel his own need curling inside him.

Dean started on the second finger and began opening Cas up. He could feel Cas' legs shaking with the effort to balance himself. His breath was coming fast and shallow, and those moans kept rattling Dean to his very core. He thrust into air every time Cas moaned. He pushed the second finger into Cas and opened them. He crooked his fingers together and thrust upward. Cas nearly screamed and pushed himself back onto Dean's fingers, fucking himself.

"Dean, please, just do it." Cas was panting and was still pushing himself down onto Dean.

Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas. He lined Cas up onto his own dick, and slowly inched Cas down onto him. He was shaking, and Cas was obviously keeping himself from pushing down onto him too quickly.

The feeling was so fucking amazing. Dean was chanting in his mind over and over "this is happening, this is happening." He felt Cas' thighs finally hit his own. Cas was still leaning over the front seat. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' stomach and pulled him back against him. His chest was touching Castiel's back, his arms wrapped firmly around his middle.

He moved his hands down to Cas' thighs. He lifted a little and let Cas fall back down. He did these slight movements again and again and kept himself from pushing into Cas too deeply.

Cas turned slightly to him. "Dean, please, I am an angel of the Lord. You cannot hurt me. Please go harder. I'm begging you." Cas was panting.

That's all the invitation Dean needed. He shifted both of their weight so that Dean was kneeling behind Cas, his knees digging into the seat. He pushed Cas over the front seat and pulled back almost all of the way out.

Then he shoved himself in. Cas let out a surprised cry and clutched the seat in front of him.

"Like this?" Dean asked behind him.

"Yes, Dean, just like this. Please." Cas said.

He rammed into Cas again and again, Cas pushing himself up against Dean at each thrust. He was digging his nails into the car seat. Dean had one hand on Cas' back and the other wrapped around his thigh. The hand on his back was pushing Cas over the seat, and the hand around his thigh was pulling him back.

Dean shifted positions and hit Cas' prostate. The angel pushed himself up and cried out. Dean reached his hand around to touch Cas' dick, but Cas hit him away.

"I will reach completion just like this Dean. Please make it last longer." He said.

Dean placed his hand back on Cas' thigh and pulled him onto him with each thrust. He felt he surely must be bruising him, the way his fingers were digging into his skin. But it felt so good.

He could feel himself getting close, the heat pooling into his stomach. He was panting. He watched sweat roll down Cas' back and drip onto his dick. He pushed Cas over the seat a little more and licked the sweat beads up. He felt Cas shiver.

He was pounding Cas with all he had. He could feel him tightening around him, little pulses sending shock waves into his own body. He was going to lose it soon, but he needed Cas to get there first. To unravel an angel.

Cas was panting, fingers digging so hard into the seat that he was sure he was going to leave marks. Dean thrust and thrust, each thrust pushing into Cas' prostate.

Finally, when Dean's legs were burning with effort, Cas let out a loud moan and yelled, "Dean!" Dean could feel him tightening around him, so tight he was going to lose it himself. He reached a hand around to Cas' dick and pumped him hard. He was holding on tightly, still pumping into Cas when he felt Cas' entire body seize. Dean kept jerking him off and felt the spasms rip through him. He let go and fell back onto the seat, pulling Cas with him. He finally, mercifully, came and continued thrusting into Cas. Cas let out a final loud moan and Dean could feel his own come spilling through his fingers.

They were panting. Dean pressed his forehead into Cas' back. He didn't want to move, but it was growing cold with so much wetness stuck to his body. He shifted slightly and Cas rolled off of him.

Cas kissed him on the forehead and then touched his fingers to it. He could feel himself dry.

"Castiel, angel of the Lord, using his powers for the good of humanity." Dean smirked. He was so tired, exhausted from the hunt, and the emotions, and the sex. He couldn't keep his eyes open.

He felt Cas lay him down across the back seat and pull the trench coat over both of them.

"Cas, this is not what I was expecting to happen tonight. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Dean whispered and slurred his words.

Cas pressed his lips to Dean's forehead again. "Absolutely not. It was exactly what I wanted, Dean. It was perfect. I'll even say you could probably go harder next time." Dean's eyes opened and he stared at him.

"Awesome."

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. "Yes, it was awesome." He smiled. "Go to sleep, Dean."

Dean whispered, "Good night, baby."

Cas smiled in the dark and pulled the coat up a little more. "Yes. Good night, Dean Winchester."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first ever fanfiction, so I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
